vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Qetsiyah
Qetsiyah (griego antiguo: Θετσιψαη, hebreo: קעצייאַה, árabe:كاتسيا, siríaco: ܩ e ܬܣ i ܝܐܗ, traducido como "cassia"), conocido en los tiempos actuales como Tessa , fue la bruja más poderosa de la subcultura de Viajero que fue mejor conocida por crear El hechizo de la inmortalidad (así como la única cura para él) y el purgatorio sobrenatural conocido como el Otro Lado. Qetsiyah estaba comprometida con otro brujo llamado Silas, de quien estaba locamente enamorada. A petición suya, Qetsiyah preparó un elixir de inmortalidad que había planeado compartir con él como parte de su ceremonia de boda. Sin embargo, después de que Silas traicionó a Qetsiyah tomando la poción con su amiga Amara, que era el alma gemela de Silas y el verdadero amor de su vida, Qetsiyah tomó represalias secuestrando a Amara y usando su eterno e indestructible cuerpo para atar el hechizo que creó el Otro Lado. Engañado por creer que Amara había muerto, Silas fue encarcelado más tarde en el fondo de una cueva remota, junto con una cura para su inmortalidad. Con la creencia de que Silas eventualmente tomaría la cura y moriría como un mortal, uniéndose así a ella en el Otro Lado, Qetsiyah pasaría los dos milenios siguientes sola en su propio purgatorio. Poco después Silas fue sepultado. Los Viajeros mataron a Qetsiyah, muy probablemente debido a su papel en la creación del hechizo de inmortalidad. Según la propia Qetsiyah, los Viajeros odiaban la inmortalidad y estaban resentidos por su creación debido al hecho de que causó el cisma en la comunidad mágica que hizo que los Viajeros fueran maldecidos por el Cúmulo de Géminis. Después de su muerte, los Viajeros tomaron el cuerpo de Amara y se aseguraron de moverlo constantemente para que nadie lo encontrara nunca. Siglos más tarde, cuando quedó claro que Silas nunca tomaría la cura y moriría una muerte mortal como Qetsiyah había esperado, uno de sus descendientes creó la Hermandad de Los Cinco para encontrar a Silas, forzarlo por su garganta y matarlo. Sin embargo, cuando esto falló, Qetsiyah regresó del Otro Lado para matar a Silas. Aunque finalmente no fue la que terminó con la vida de Silas, finalmente consiguió su deseo cuando su alianza con la Ganga Mystic Falls llevó a Stefan Salvatore a matarlo en Death and the Maiden. Una vez Silas fue muerto, Qetsiyah se mató cortando sus muñecas, contenta con el pensamiento que ella podría atormentarlo en el otro lado por la eternidad. Qetsiyah es un antepasado lejano de la Familia de Bennett. Historia temprana Qetsiyah nació en algún momento del siglo I a. C. Hace más de 2.000 años, en la antigua Grecia, Qetsiyah era una bella joven que era la bruja más poderosa en un grupo de personas muy "dotadas" llamados Los Viajeros. También una parte de los Viajeros era un hermoso y joven brujo llamado Silas, de quien se enamoró perdidamente. Los dos finalmente se comprometieron para casarse, y cuando Silas le dijo que quería estar con ella para siempre, Qetsiyah creó un hechizo que los haría a ambos inmortales. Qetsiyah con éxito hizo un elixir de inmortalidad, que consumirían en su noche de bodas. Qetsiyah creó un jardín completo para su boda y se preparó para que Silas se uniera a ella para que pudieran comenzar su eternidad juntos. Mientras ella lo esperaba en el altar, sin embargo, todo a su alrededor comenzó a morir y Qetsiyah se dio cuenta de que Silas estaba bebiendo el elixir en otro lugar. Sabiendo que Silas no era bueno, lo rastreó hasta una tienda en el bosque, donde descubrió que la traición de Silas era incluso peor de lo que había creído. Silas no solo le había dado el elixir de inmortalidad a otra mujer, sino que esa mujer era su sirvienta, Amara. Enfurecida, Qetsiyah encontró una forma de revertir el hechizo, creando una cura para la inmortalidad antes de vengarse. Esperó a que Silas se hubiera ido antes de enfrentarse a Amara. Ella disecó a Amara y luego fingió su muerte para hacer que Silas creyera que estaba muerta. Silas intenta atacarla por matar a su amor, sin embargo Qetsiyah usó su magia para neutralizar a Silas, y lo sepultó en una cueva en una isla remota. Ella lo enterró con la cura y con una opción: tomar la cura, volverse mortal y morir, o pudrirse como un ser inmortal por la eternidad. Silas eligió pudrirse como un ser inmortal en la oscuridad por la eternidad solo para fastidiar a Qetsiyah. Aún así, después de sepultar a Silas, Qetsiyah no quedó satisfecha. Sabía que si Silas moriría mortalmente después de ingerir la cura, su espíritu o su alma irían a la vida después de la muerte, donde probablemente se reuniría con Amara por la eternidad como siempre había planeado. Decidida a no permitir que eso sucediera, creó un purgatorio sobrenatural, que finalmente se conocería como el "Otro Lado", donde todas las criaturas sobrenaturales irían cuando murieran. Ella ató El Otro Lado a Amara, ya que ella necesitaba algo eterno e indestructible para unirlo y que nunca cayera. Esto aseguró que, si Silas alguna vez fuera liberado y tuviera éxito en su plan de morir, nunca se reuniría con Amara, incluso si el Otro Lado cayera, porque no estaría dispuesto a matar a su amada alma gemela. En algún momento, Qetsiyah fue asesinada por los viajeros, dejando atrás un niño que continuaría la línea de sangre Bennett. Desde el otro lado, se vio obligada a mirar mientras Silas se negaba a tomar la cura. Para colmo de males, cuando Silas y Amara se convirtieron en inmortales, violaron la ley natural de que todas las cosas deben morir, por lo que la Naturaleza encontró un equilibrio al crear lo que ellos llaman "seres sombra", o doppelgängers, que podrían morir en su lugar. Mientras estaba del Otro Lado, se vio obligada a mirar a Silas y a las sombras de Amara encontrarse y enamorarse en el lapso de más de dos mil años, creyendo que era la manera del universo de demostrar que sus almas estaban para siempre atadas. Sin embargo, en realidad, solo se unieron debido a un hechizo que un viajero llamado Markos lanzó en el siglo quinto. Aproximadamente mil años después, una versión alterada del hechizo de inmortalidad de Qetsiyah fue utilizada por la bruja Mikaelson [Esther] para convertir a sus hijos y esposo en inmortales, lo que implicó el uso de sangre de una de las doppelgängers (una mujer llamada Tatia) que llegó a existir como el resultado del elixir de inmortalidad original de Qetsiyah. Sin embargo, aunque ambas especies poseían un anhelo insaciable de sangre humana, las alteraciones que Esther hizo al hechizo de Qetsiyah engendrar un ser sobrenatural que poseía habilidades diferentes a las que Silas y Amara obtuvieron en sus transformaciones, y no fueron tan invulnerables a la muerte como la verdadera inmortales. Con el tiempo, esta nueva especie finalmente se hizo conocida como los primeros vampiros. Cien años después de la creación de los vampiros en 1001 d. C., la descendiente de Qetsiyah, una anciana bruja que moría de mala salud, creó la Hermandad de los Cinco. Cazadores, con una misión: encontrar la tumba de Silas, alimentarlo con la fuerza, y mátarlo. Sin embargo, los primeros cinco cazadores fueron asesinados por Niklaus Mikaelson, uno de los vampiros originales cuya herencia de hombre lobo había sido atada con una maldición. Debido a esta circunstancia, su misión se vio desviada, y el hechizo que unía a los cinco cazadores se vio obligado a adaptarse a nuevos cazadores que no tenían el beneficio del mapa completo de la cura, ni estaban al tanto de la naturaleza exacta de su sobrenatural misión. A través de The Vampire Diaries Temporada 4 En We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, el profesor Shane cuenta a sus estudiantes la historia del primer inmortal y su trágico destino: Qetsiyah había ayudado a Silas a crear un hechizo para la inmortalidad. Sin embargo, al descubrir que Silas había planeado vivir para siempre con otra mujer, mató al amante de Silas y usó sus poderes para encarcelar a Silas. En O Come, All Ye Faithful, Shane menciona la historia de nuevo, haciendo referencia a que Qetsiyah había sido la mejor amiga de Silas. En After School Special, Shane le da el talismán de Qetsiyah a Bonnie para usarlo en sus asuntos mágicos. En Into the Wild, Shane elabora la historia detrás de la creación de la curación: Qetsiyah, como parte de su castigo, creó la cura y la enterró con Silas. Qetsiyah esperaba que Silas tomara la cura, moriría y estaría en El Otro Lado con ella por toda la eternidad, pero él se negó. Siglos después, sus descendientes crearon la Hermandad de los Cinco para encontrar, curar y matar a Silas. Más tarde, Shane también revela que Bonnie y la Línea Bennett son descendientes de Qetsiyah. En Down the Rabbit Hole, Shane revela que el núcleo de la Lápida de Silas contiene la sangre calcificada de Qetsiyah. Según él, es más valioso que el diamante de la esperanza en algunos círculos de la bruja. Nunca fue un requisito para el ritual de liberar a Silas, sino simplemente el pago para obtener la ayuda de Massak, una isla local. Después de que Massak es asesinado por Katherine, la lápida está presumiblemente en su poder. En la casa de Gilbert, donde Caroline y Tyler están tratando de decodificar la Marca del Cazador, así como el cryptex en la Espada del Cazador, Klaus revela que el texto está escrito en arameo, lo que supone podría ser la lengua nativa de Qetsiyah. En Stand By Me, se revela que Qetsiyah creó el Otro Lado con el único propósito de atrapar a Silas allí por toda la eternidad si él tomó la cura y murió. En Because the Night, Silas mismo le dice a Bonnie que Qetsiyah era "una de las brujas más poderosas de todos los tiempos", un testimonio de su increíble poder. También sugiere que Qetsiyah era más poderosa que Silas como bruja. En Pictures of You, Silas revela a Bonnie que Qetsiyah también había lanzado un hechizo para desfigurarlo para que ninguna mujer pudiera amarlo. En She's Come Undone, Bonnie hace un trato con Katherine. Si Katherine da sobre la Lápida de Silas que contiene la sangre de Qetsiyah, ella convencerá a Qetsiyah para decirle cómo hacer a Katherine verdaderamente inmortal como Silas una vez que el velo al Otro Lado se cae. En The Walking Dead, Bonnie le revela a Katherine que la razón por la que quiere dejar caer el velo es preguntar a Qetsiyah cómo detener a Silas. Después de que Bonnie deje caer el velo intenta convocar a Qetsiyah para ser detenida por Silas. Silas revela que Qetsiyah no lo desfiguró y que hizo a Bonnie creer que ella lo había sacado de su mente, creando una falsa sensación de seguridad. Él también desalentó a Bonnie, diciéndole que Qetsiyah no vendría de todos modos como ella quisiera que él muriera y estuviera con ella. En Graduation, Vaughn revela que murió de hambre en la cueva y pasó al Otro Lado, pero fue encontrado por Qetsiyah. Ella le recordó su destino de curar y matar a Silas. Entonces, cuando se le quitó el velo, ella lo envió a él, a Connor y a Alexander para completar su destino sobrenatural. Silas también revela que fue él y no Qetsiyah quien creó el Hechizo de Inmortalidad, que más tarde se revela como otra mentira contada por Silas. Personalidad Al principio, todo lo que se podía saber sobre la personalidad de Qetsiyah es a través de inferencias basadas en la versión de la leyenda de Shane/Silas. Si estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Silas a conjurar el hechizo de la inmortalidad, ella debía haber sido una amiga muy leal y una bruja extremadamente poderosa. Sin embargo, su decisión de encarcelar a Silas y Amara en la oscuridad por toda la eternidad indicó el colmo de los celos y la venganza en una personalidad también. Además, su decisión de crear El Otro Lado como una forma de atormentar a Silas y mantenerlo alejado de su alma gemela por toda la eternidad sugirió una personalidad altamente inestable o vengativa, ya que crear el Otro Lado resultó en el atrapamiento de miles de seres sobrenaturales en una dimensión donde estaban siendo atormentados por toda la eternidad. Tampoco tuvo ningún reparo en mentirle a Silas acerca de haber matado a Amara (para atormentarlo y posiblemente llevarlo a buscar la cura y suicidarse para poder estar con su verdadero amor en la muerte), y luego decirle las mismas mentiras a su doppelgänger, Stefan. Qetsiyah también mintió abiertamente sobre la preparación de un nuevo anillo Daylight para Stefan, cuando de hecho, estaba preparando un hechizo para unir a Stefan y Silas. Sus acciones han provocado reacciones diferentes. Elena expresó su sorpresa después de escuchar lo que hizo Qetsiyah del profesor Shane mientras Damon llegaba a referirse a ella como una "bruja loca". Bonnie, su descendiente, pareció encontrar sus acciones muy buenas, diciéndole a Shane que "Qetsiyah suena como una rufia", sin embargo, esto fue dicho por ignorancia, ya que Bonnie no sabía que su antepasado no era tan buena persona como ella pensaba. Desde su primera aparición, Qetsiyah había demostrado ser bastante inestable y posesiva. Incluso admitió sus propios problemas, incluida la paranoia y la venganza, pero todo esto es culpado principalmente por el mal que Silas le hizo. Apariencia física Qetsiyah parece ser una mujer joven y extremadamente hermosa de unos 20 años. Tenía un cabello largo, oscuro y rizado, similar en color al de su descendiente Bonnie. Ella parece ser de origen mediterráneo. Durante su vida en la antigüedad, le gustaba llevar vestidos largos sueltos y sandalias, un hábito que trajo consigo a su tiempo en el siglo XXI. En los tiempos modernos, casi siempre se la veía usando vestidos largos en diferentes tonos de violeta oscuro. Ella también, al ubicar su talismán, lo llevaba constantemente alrededor de su cuello. Poderes y habilidades Qetsiyah fue posiblemente la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos en la historia. En la antigüedad (durante su primera vida) ella afirmó, junto con Silas, que "eran los dos miembros más poderosos de un pueblo "dotado", una tribu de brujas conocida como Los Viajeros. Silas, una bruja experimentada por derecho propio también la describió como una de las brujas más poderosas de la historia, lo que indica que es la más poderosa de la pareja. Su gente practicaba la magia que Markos describió como magia pura; Magia tradicional como bruja tradicional en los tiempos modernos, utilizó la Naturaleza, como la Luna Llena, y/o su Talismán para ayudarla a potenciar sus hechizos. En su vida anterior, fue pionera en proezas increíbles y notables, incluida la creación de The Immortality Spell, The Cure y The Other Side, desecando tanto Inmortales, Silas y Amara, y sepultando a los primeros y vinculando a esta última al Otro Lado como su Ancla . Una de las instancias más notables que atestiguó su nivel de habilidad mágica y poder fue en la creación del Otro Lado, que ella construyó por sí solo. Comparativamente, el único otro hechizo conocido en similitud sería el hechizo de dimensión Prison World; algo que requería el poder de un aquelarre completo de brujas, un evento celestial, y la sangre de una bruja viviente descendiente de ella para representar, y también el hechizo que creó el Plano Ancestral; aunque se sabe poco sobre cómo se creó este último. El Otro Lado, que cubría todo el espacio de la tierra, existía en el reino de los espíritus, unido al mundo físico. La intención de su creación era que el avión se convirtiera en un limbo sobrenatural, no solo atrapase el Espíritu de Silas (cuando muriera) con el Espíritu de Qetsiyah en el mismo lugar por toda la eternidad, sino también permanentemente separándolo de su amor verdadero, Amara por Silas 'traición'. Sin embargo, después de su creación, albergó a los espíritus de todas las entidades sobrenaturales durante los próximos dos mil años. El Otro Lado (un Reino del Espíritu) estaba separado del reino viviente a través de la división del Velo que separaba los reinos físico y espiritual. A diferencia del Mundo carcelario de Géminis y el rito de brujería ancestral de la Consagración (de los cuales ambos requerían una serie de actos mágicos para transportar activamente al objetivo deseado a la dimensión deseada), automáticamente atraería solo espíritus sobrenaturales al morir, pasando por el Ancla primero. Otra escapatoria involuntaria que surgió de la creación del Otro Lado fue la existencia de espíritus ligados a la tierra, que por extensión dieron lugar a la Magia Espiritual. Debido a esto, los hechizos de Resurrección fueron posibles, ya que el Otro Lado literalmente impidió que los espíritus de seres sobrenaturales se cruzaran a una vida futura; a menos que encuentren paz que era extremadamente rara. Notablemente, Qetsiyah era muy habilidosa en Spell-craft, también conocido como la creación de sus propios hechizos, debido a sus hechizos que dieron lugar a cosas que nunca antes se habían creado en la historia o que se creía posible (es decir, espíritus e inmortales) . Un testimonio de cuán complejos son sus hechizos se vio en la naturaleza de la cura, tenía la capacidad no solo de deshacer todas las formas convencionales de Inmortalidad, sino que también convertía por completo a un Vampiro técnicamente no muerto, reanimado con magia, en un humano vivo y respirando. de nuevo. Su cura puede ser vista como una Resurrección 'absoluta', ya que fue más allá de revertir el estado vampírico al último estado en el que se encontraban como Humano (que es un cadáver). Esto se demostró con Sloan, cuando su inmortalidad se revirtió con un hechizo. Además, los que tomaron la cura fueron libres de todas las debilidades que la naturaleza les impuso cuando se voltearon y también permanentemente impiden que el destinatario vuelva a ser convencionalmente Inmortal otra vez, como la sangre de vampiro que no tiene efecto para sanar y resucitar a su vez un vampiro. Su poder se describió como tan grande que su propia sangre calcificada tenía el mismo poder que la luna llena y las brujas podían canalizarla para obtener cantidades masivas de energía. El solo hecho de que ella solo tuvo que caminar a través del velo abierto hacia el otro lado para resucitar de entre los muertos fue un testimonio de su inmenso poder, mientras que los viajeros tuvieron que sacrificar a varias personas para abrumar al anclaje solo para traer de vuelta Markos desde el limbo sobrenatural. Aunque su facilidad para hacerlo podría deberse más al hecho de que el Ancla en ese momento, Amara, era tanto inmortal como inmóvil (petrificada), y por lo tanto no necesitaba ser abrumado; o siendo la creadora del Otro Lado, Qetsiyah tenía su propia "escotilla de escape" privada que ella incorporó al hechizo que podía usar para su propio beneficio. Después de su auto resurrección (una hazaña rara incluso entre las brujas), reveló muchas otras ocasiones en las que demostró su impresionante control sobre la magia. Liderando a Bonnie para describirla como "una de las brujas más fuertes del mundo". También era una de las pocas brujas, además de Dahlia, para sobresalir en los hechizos relacionados con la naturaleza. En un flashback describió cómo "creó un jardín completo" para su ceremonia de boda, que cuando se mostró parecía ser un espacio grande. Durante su relativamente breve tiempo en el presente, ella continuó mostrando sus impresionantes habilidades y conocimiento mágico, utilizando las propiedades mágicas de múltiples hierbas para ayudar en su hechizo a suprimir los poderes mentales de Silas. Mostró una gran habilidad con los hechizos basados en la mente cuando, bastante hábilmente, incluso desde su cabina (que parecía estar muy lejos), usa el equilibrio de la Naturaleza para los primeros inmortales; el Doppelgänger, para suprimir con éxito los poderes mentales de Silas y debilitarlo en gran medida (que era temido por la mayoría) al vincular a Silas con su Doppelgänger; Stefan, quien durante el proceso sufrió una pérdida sustancial de memoria, convirtiéndola en la única bruja conocida que ha realizado tal hazaña para desactivar a un Inmortal, que se pensaba que era intocable, sin la necesidad de enfrentarse a él personalmente. Más tarde, ella pudo restaurar la memoria de Stefan (algo que Davina solo podía hacer con el poder de las tres niñas de la cosecha), con adivinación limitada (o adquisición de memoria) ya que pudo adquirir visiones de los recuerdos de Stefan mientras estaba plena, pero a la vez, los restauró. Otro testimonio de su poder fue sus habilidades sobre los poderes básicos como la Pyrokinesis. Hasta la fecha, es la única bruja que se ve conjurar llamas azules (que es uno de los tipos de llamas más calientes y habría requerido más energía que una llama común de color amarillo). Curiosamente, ella no necesitó ningún tipo de acelerador mágico o de otro tipo para producir las llamas, como se ve con la mayoría de las otras brujas. Ella también estaba muy versada con hechizos de Inflicción de dolor y Telequinesia; capaz de representarlos en momentos de extrema coacción y situaciones amenazantes (que generalmente es una debilidad para la mayoría de las brujas debido al miedo). A diferencia de la mayoría de las brujas, tenía una impresionante fuerza de voluntad que le permitía luchar contra un vampiro como Damon (cuando intentaba arrancarle la garganta) y contra un inmortal como Silas. También mostró una habilidad impresionante con Dream Manipulation, ya que pudo plantar sueños (de las actividades de Stefan) en las mentes de Elena y Katherine, lo que les hizo creer que se debía a una conexión psíquica compartida con Stefan, que podrían usar para localizarlo y salvarlo, sin embargo, esto era una trampa para atraerlos a su cabaña para que pudiera completar el plan para matar a Silas. Como otras brujas poderosas, fue capaz de crear su propio Talismán; aunque único en su Talismán, estaba hecho de hueso humano. Ella utilizó su Talismán para mejorar su propia magia con el fin de romper el hechizo de camuflaje del viajero que había mantenido al ancla, Amara, escondida durante 2.000 años, así como desecar a Silas, el primer Inmortal, por segunda vez. Como la bruja más antigua conocida y más poderosa que el otro (Silas), es interesante observar que le enseñó a Silas un hechizo de límite basado en la luz solar hace 2.000 años durante su primera vida. Dada la aptitud de su descendiente para este tipo de hechizo, esto en realidad indica que es muy hábil en los hechizos de límite, y se considera que es, al menos, el primer usuario conocido de hechizos de límite y de cierre. Sin embargo, también es digno de notar que dado su poder en los tiempos modernos, o por alguna razón desconocida, no pudo romper el hechizo que le había enseñado a Silas (que él había puesto en su cabina) y tuvo que esperar el hechizo se fuera (puesta de sol). Esto es similar a la situación en la que Celeste lanzó el hechizo de límite lunar. La hazaña más notable después de su resurrección fue el Ritual de Transferencia de Anclaje, del cual transfirió el estado de Ancla de Amara (un Humano) a Bonnie (un Espíritu). Debe notarse que a diferencia de Amara que no estaba muerta antes de ser nombrada Ancla, Bonnie era en realidad un Espíritu. Debido a esta mayor complejidad del hechizo, ella requirió una gran cantidad de poder para realizar tal hazaña y encontró tal fuente en la sangre de dos doppelgängers, así como su propio talismán, ya que más tarde se agarraría a él mientras realizaba el hechizo. Cuando el hechizo se completó, Bonnie, que era un espíritu que residía en el Otro Lado y era esencialmente inmortal (o eterno) mientras existiera el Otro Lado, se convirtió en el Ancla. Sin embargo, a través de su hechizo, o su escapatoria, el ancla se convirtió automáticamente en "carne" (en cierto sentido, una forma no convencional de resurrección), que le permitió convertirse en una "cabina de peaje" humana que le dio un punto de apoyo y el poder de interactuar ambos, los planos de existencia mortal y espiritual. El nuevo estatus de Bonnie como Ancla también la forzó a perder acceso a su magia. Antes de su segunda muerte, Qetsiyah misma dio a entender que podía revertir su propia cura a la Inmortalidad. Ella le dice a Katherine, que estaba muriendo debido al rápido envejecimiento por haber quitado la cura de su sangre, "Alterar la vida de alguien es lo que comenzó todo este lío en primer lugar. He aprendido mi lección. No estoy salvando tu vida. " Lo cual parecía ser un testimonio de su poder sobre la cura y dado que la cura era la única escapatoria para deshacer toda la inmortalidad, esta es una implicación bastante impresionante, sin embargo, podría ser que ya que ella es la bruja que lo creó, también tuvo el poder para descrearlo, ya que no existía un hechizo conocido para revertir sus efectos, o tal vez era simplemente un rouse para evitar la destrucción del Ancla. Debilidades Qetsiyah tenía las debilidades típicas de un humano / bruja. Relaciones Silas Hace más de 2.000 años, Silas y Qetsiyah eran los brujos más poderosos de un grupo de personas muy "dotadas" llamadas Los Viajeros . Los dos finalmente se comprometieron a casarse y, diciéndole que él quería estar con ella para siempre, la utilizó para crear un hechizo que haría que él y su único amor verdadero: Amara, los primeros inmortales en el mundo. Qetsiyah hizo con éxito el elixir de la inmortalidad, que consumirían en su noche de bodas. Qetsiyah creó un jardín entero para su boda y se preparó para que Silas se uniera a ella para que pudieran comenzar su eternidad juntos. En ese momento sin embargo, todo a su alrededor comenzó a morir. Qetsiyah se dio cuenta de que Silas bebía el elixir desde otro lugar. Qetsiyah se dio cuenta de que tenía la intención de ser inmortal, pero no con ella, cuando se enteró de que Silas le había dado el elixir de inmortalidad a otra mujer, pero esa mujer era su criada, Amara . Enfurecida, Qetsiyah encontró una forma de revertir el hechizo, creando una cura para la Inmortalidad , forzó a Amara a beber la cura y la mató, primero cortando su garganta antes de arrancarle el corazón, lo que hizo que Silas se enojara, luego lo sepultó en una Cueva en una isla desierta. Ella lo enterró con la cura y con una opción: tomar la cura y morir un humano, o pudrirse como un inmortal para siempre. Qetsiyah creó El Otro Lado , que es un purgatorio sobrenatural para las criaturas sobrenaturales después de que mueran, de modo que cuando Silas muriera, él terminaría allí y estaría con ella para siempre en vez de con su verdadero amor humano. Amara Amara era la doncella de Qetsiyah como un ser humano. Sin saberlo, Amara estaba realmente en una relación secreta con Silas, el prometido de Qetsiyah. La noche de su supuesta boda, cuando el jardín a su alrededor comenzó a morir, sabía que Silas ya había ingerido el elixir de la inmortalidad con otra. Qetsiyah lo localizó y descubrió que le había dado la inmortalidad a Amara. Esto comenzó su odio, y la consiguiente misión de separarlos. Qetsiyah atrapó a Amara sola en el bosque una noche convirtiéndola en piedra y la encarceló durante 2.000 años, convirtiéndola en "el Ancla" en El Otro Lado . En el presente, Qetsiyah y Amara se reúnen después de que Silas la libere. Qetsiyah taunts el ex inmortal, y Amara finalmente se disculpa y le pide a Qetsiyah para matarla, para poner fin a su sufrimiento. Con la muerte de Amara y Silas después de transferir el ancla a Bonnie , Qetsiyah finalmente logró sacar su venganza sobre Amara manteniéndola a ella y a Silas separados por toda la eternidad. Nombre * Qetsiyah ( קְצִיעָה ) es un nombre femenino de origen hebreo. El nombre significa " C''assia'' ", que es una corteza similar a la canela. * Qetsiyah es una variante de Keziah, el nombre de la segunda hija de Job nacida después de su juicio. * Tessa es un nombre femenino de origen griego. El nombre significa " cosechar ", " segador ". Es una variación o forma corta de Theresa . Trivia *Dadas las enseñanzas de su aquelarre, y no haber sido declarado de otra manera, Qetsiyah era más probable que hubiera practicado la magia tradicional para haber logrado sus hazañas. **Sin embargo, como cualquier otra bruja, esto no excluye la posibilidad de que ella podría haber utilizado otras formas de magia durante la antigüedad. *Qetsiyah, Bonnie Bennett y Abby Bennett Wilson tienen varias similitudes: **Las tres eran poderosas brujas. **Las tres lograron encarcelar a tres inmortales/vampiros extremadamente poderosos desecándolos (Silas, Klaus y Mikael). **Todos son miembros del linaje de la Familia Bennett. *Qetsiyah también posee varias similitudes con Esther. **Ambas han sido declaradas entre las brujas más poderosas de la historia. **Ambas lanzaron el hechizo de la inmortalidad por amor a los que estaban siendo convertidos (Silas y la familia de Esther, respectivamente). **Ambas fueron castigadas por esta acción. **Ambas han pasado la totalidad de su tiempo en la muerte conspirando para matar a aquellos que hicieron inmortales. **Ambas han resucitado a sí mismas. *Qetsiyah aparece en la Marca del Cazador como una figura encapuchada. *Se confirmó en Down the Rabbit Hole que ella está emparentada con Bonnie. **Qetsiyah es el ancestro conocido más antiguo de las brujas Bennett (es decir, Ayana, Emily, Sheila, Abby, Bonnie, etc.) *Qetsiyah prefiere ser llamada Tessa en los tiempos actuales. Ella dice que el antiguo nombre de Qetsiyah suena "antiguo y antiguo" y es difícil de pronunciar por algunos. **Después de que Qetsiyah pidiera llamarse Tessa en Original Sin, solo Elena todavía la llamaba Qetsiyah y pronunció su nombre correctamente. *El nombre de Qetsiyah es de ascendencia hebrea y su nombre no es de origen griego como Silas y Amara. *Se presume que la etnia de Qetsiyah es de origen mediterráneo, de Oriente Medio o árabe (es decir, sirio, iraní, iraquí, yemení, saudí, tunecino, libanés, asirio, israelí, palestino, argelino, jordano, egipcio, kuwaití, libio, marroquí, etc.) descendencia. La lengua materna de Qetsiyah es aramea o siríaca, que es un idioma que se originó en el Medio Oriente. *Para que la línea de sangre de Bennett continúe, se supone que Qetsiyah tuvo un hijo o hijos antes de que los viajeros la mataran. **Qetsiyah tuvo un hijo o tuvo hermanos que continuaron con el linaje de Bennett. *Según Julie Plec, ella tenía un hermano que iba a aparecer en los flashbacks de Original Sin, pero fue cortado. *Al igual que Silas y Amara, no está claro si Qetsiyah nació o no entre el siglo V a. C. y el siglo I a. C. Canon ha establecido que los sucesos sucedieron hace más de 2.000 años, lo que significa que esto hace que Qetsiyah tenga más de 2.000 años pero menos de 2.500 años. *Qetsiyah hablaba arameo, un idioma cuyo guión es ancestral para los alfabetos hebreo y árabe. Se cree que es el idioma principal que habló Jesús, y se usó para escribir grandes partes de los libros bíblicos de Daniel y Ezra, así como gran parte del Talmud. *Ella creó El Otro Lado para reunirse con Silas, si tomó La cura y murió como un mortal. *Ella es una de las brujas más antiguas y poderosas mencionadas en la serie. **Silas la describió como una de las brujas más poderosas de todos los tiempos. **Bonnie se refirió a ella como una de las brujas más poderosas del mundo. *Qetsiyah, Silas y Amara son los personajes más antiguos de la serie. *El personaje de Qetsiyah tiene similitudes con el personaje de Inari en las novelas. **Ambos personajes son seres sobrenaturales muy antiguos y poderosos. **Ambos personajes están relacionados con los primeros vampiros. Qetsiyah, quien junto con Silas, creó y lanzó el primer hechizo de inmortalidad en Silas, el mismo hechizo usado en Mikaelson Children. Inari usó a Klaus, Katherine von Swartzschild y Tyler Smallwood para atacar la Iglesia de Fell y los humanos en la Tierra. *El poder de Qetsiyah es tan grande que incluso parte de su sangre puede ser utilizada como una fuente de poder mágico, similar a usar una luna llena o un cometa. Una bruja puede recurrir a ella para obtener una gran fuente de poder; es decir, Bonnie Bennett lo usó para ayudar a bajar el velo al Otro Lado. *Así como Silas era adorado por su propio culto, Qetsiyah era bien conocido en ciertos círculos de brujas, como Massak, que atesoraba la lápida de Silas, que contenía su sangre calcificada. *Qetsiyah fue un antagonista junto a Silas en la Temporada Cinco. *Qetsiyah tenía una fascinación por lo que ha cambiado en el plano físico desde que murió. Ella comparó las diferencias entre una barra libre en ese momento, estaba intrigada por cómo el hombre moderno logró curar la grasa de cerdo en tocino y comparándola con la carne de cordero que era bastante popular en su tiempo, y se deleitó con la idea de probar piña en pizza . *Janina Gavankar, la actriz que interpreta a Tessa, interpretó el papel de Luna Garza en True Blood de HBO. Por cierto, también interpretó a McKenna Hall en Arrow, donde Stephen Amell, quien interpretó a Brady en The Vampire Diaries, protagoniza. *Qetsiyah es una de las pocas brujas que ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para resucitar a sí misma. Su descendiente Bonnie, así como la bruja, Esther también han demostrado ser capaces de esta hazaña. *Qetsiyah es la primera persona que cruza al Otro Lado a través de Bonnie como la nueva Ancla. *Qetsiyah es uno de los personajes más importantes de la serie. *Se descubre que Qetsiyah y Silas fueron la razón por la cual los Viajeros fueron maldecidos después de haber creado y lanzado el Hechizo de la Inmortalidad, así como de convertirse en los Viajeros en primer lugar. Su pecado de lanzar el Hechizo de Inmortalidad es lo que asustó a todas las brujas que servían a la Naturaleza, así que se volvieron contra la gente de Qetsiyah cortándolas de la Magia de la Naturaleza, para que un acto como el de Qetsiyah nunca vuelva a repetirse. *Qetsiyah ha tenido un papel en la creación de dos razas de criaturas Inmortales. *Qetsiyah creó el Hechizo de Inmortalidad que inmortalizó a Silas y Amara. *Qetsiyah creó el otro lado. Al crear El otro lado, Qetsiyah permitió que los espíritus sobrenaturales quedaran atrapados allí por la eternidad, haciendo que los fantasmas allí fueran inmortales. *Debe decirse que los fantasmas se han extinguido desde la destrucción del Otro Lado. Los únicos espíritus restantes son los Espíritus Ancestrales. *Qetsiyah es la única responsable de crear el conjunto más grande de criaturas sobrenaturales, directa o indirectamente, en la serie hasta el momento. **Su creación del Hechizo de Inmortalidad generó los Inmortales, Doppelgängers, Cazadores sobrenaturales, Vampiros originales, Vampiros, Original mejorado, Híbrido original, Híbridos y La bestia. **Su creación del Otro Lado generó los Fantasmas, los Espíritus, el Ancla y los Médiums. *Su destino desde el colapso del Otro Lado se desconoce, sin embargo, dada su obsesión con Silas, es muy probable que haya decidido dejarlo, ya que no tenía más interés en el mundo físico. **En La muerte y la doncella, Qetsiyah declara 'Yo gané. Amara se ha ido, y Silas me está esperando en el otro lado. Esto implica que su asunto inconcluso fue completo desde que obtuvo su venganza contra Silas. *En The Day I Tried To Live, Bonnie (atrapada en el mundo de la prisión) se dirige a Nueva Escocia para encontrar la Tombstone de Silas y aprovechar la magia de Qetsiyah de su sangre calcificada para salir del mundo de la prisión. *Qetsiyah tiene muchas similitudes con Dahlia. **Ambos crearon una forma no convencional de inmortalidad. **Ambas fueron catalogadas como las brujas más poderosas del mundo. **Usaron su poder para encarcelar a los que amaban (Silas y Freya, respectivamente). **Ambos fueron despreciados por la persona que más amaban (Silas y Esther, respectivamente) y los odiaban por ello. **Se les mostró haciendo cosas que ninguna otra bruja podría hacer (Qetsiyah resucitarse a sí misma sin otra fuente de poder y crear una nueva dimensión de sufrimiento en la otra vida, y Dahlia teletransportarse y legar a los humanos una parte de su poder, convirtiéndolos temporalmente en brujos). *Se cree que Qetsiyah participó en la creación de la Hermandad de los Cinco. En The Five, Alexander relata la creación de los Cinco de cómo fueron atados por el fuego en el último aliento de una bruja Bennett moribunda en el siglo XII. La bruja realizó este hechizo para crear La Hermandad de los Cinco con un único propósito: oponerse a Silas y destruir vampiros. Se presume que Qetsiyah se comunicó con ella desde el Otro Lado, ya que se ha demostrado que la mayoría de las brujas Bennett han comulgado con los Espíritus, guiándola hacia su creación. Esto se basa en la afirmación que le hizo a Stefan ("Mis cazadores han fallado en su tarea de matar a Silas") en Original Sin. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje Recurrente Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Familia Bennett Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Fantasma Categoría:Personaje Revivido Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries